The Unknown Shadows
by Adventuregirltwi1
Summary: We are called legend. Shadows on everything that is real. No one has ever seen one of our kind, but if they did, they would call us 'dark creatures only known to Glob'. But the I have a different view on how the world sees my people. This is legend that's true. This is my story(Rewrite of 'The Shadow of Ooo')
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody, Adventuregirltwi1 here with the rewrite of 'Shadows of Ooo'. I fixed Grammar and Spelling mistakes and added a whole bunch of new information. I will be allowing OC's in the rewrite and if you had an OC in the old story I will still be adding them. Thanks to,**

**_Guest_ and _Lolsssssss_ for reviewing on the last chapter of 'Shadows of Ooo'. This time around is rated T because of midviolence and midlanguage. Okay first didclaimer time. Twilia?**

**Twilia:Adventuretirltwi does not own Adventuretime in any way, shape or form. she only owns me and everything else goes to their rightful owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

Twilia's POV

"Twilia sweet heart, it's time for bed." My mother called to me from the throne room.  
"Yes Ma'am," I called back to her. Looking up to the setting moon and the rising sun, I sigh.  
"Good evening princess Twilia, I suppose you are retiring for the day?"  
"Unfortunately," I mutter under my breath. The guard who is talking to me gives me a confused look. I still think for my kind to not like the sun is weird. It doesn't hurt us and it will never kill us, I just don't get it. The Nylack are the closest kind to vampires when we all lived in the Nightosphere in my eyes. We have pale blue skin, sharp teeth and we all despise the sun, well most of us do. The only difference is, they can't even go in the sun.  
As I walk, I pass some more guards on the way, them all wishing me good night. As soon as I get to my room, I'm greeted my brother and my little sister.  
"Hey Twilia, are you going to actually go to bed tonight or watch stay up to see the sun?" My twin brother Nicklaus asked. Knowing my brother, he probably just said this knowing I would say I was going to stay up. Nicklaus placed my baby sister, Abigail, on my floor and crossed his arms. "I still wonder why Mother and Father haven't figured out why you're tired all the time. How are you going to rule a kingdom all by yourself when we're older?" He huffs as he walks out of my room, grabbing my little sister, Abigail, in the process.  
"Your so-ugggg!" I pout as I slam my dark blue door shut, causing it to make a loud bang. I crawl under my soft, pink covers on my soft bed. Closing my eyes, I wait for everyone to fall asleep. Once I hear the last door slam and the last light to turn off, I get back up out of my bed. My feet touch the now warm red floor thanks to the sun. Stepping in the sunlight, my whole body is filled with warmth as I stand on my balcony. I look down upon my kingdom. Everything looks so much better with the sun shining on it. I hear the birds chirping and I can see other animals frolicking in the field around the kingdom walls. Everything is just so per- "Hello princess!"

"AH!" I yell as someone cuts off my concentration. I fall backwards because of the crackly and high, unsuspecting voice. Looking up, I see an old man with an ice blue tunic and long white hair curving in to a beard. He also has light blue skin, a long nose and piercing blue eyes. "W-who are you?" I stutter as I back up as close to the wall as I can from the unknown figure floating in the air.

"Oh, sorry for me not inducing myself properly Princess, I am the Ice King, king of ice and snow."

I do a little curtsy as I introduce myself. "Okay then. Well I am-" I couldn't finish my sentence before I got cut off.

"My new queen!" He grabs my arms and freezes them together. He freezes my mouth shut so no one in my kingdom could her me shout. Wait, I can't be this guy's queen. I have already picked my suitor, the one I want to be king along my side, someone I trust! I wiggle my body in attempt to get free, but just fail as I am still in the arms of this man. I have lost all hope. I'm done for. I can't help but let tears weld up in my eyes. 'What am I going to do?'

Finn's POV

"Hey Finn, what are you doing out here? It's early," Jake says as he walks up to me to the top part of our tree fort. I look and brother and I can see the tiredness on his eyes as he can probably see the tiredness in my eyes as well.

"I heard Ice King was plowing to kidnap another princess early in the morning this week. So I'm staying up until justice can be served!" I state as I pond my fist into my palm. Right as cue I can see the Ice King, with somebody wiggling in his arms! "SEE! I told you!" I yell as I look over to Jake. Grinning, I say our plan, readying ourselves for an adventure to save this princess. "What time is it?" I ask Jake, raising my fist up into the air.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" We both say in unison.

"Come in Finn, get on my back and we will stop Ice King I'm no time!" Jake states as I climb on his back. Jake starts running towards the Ice Kingdom. We stop at where the main room and Jake breaks the wall.

Twilia's POV

I'm sitting down on a cold floor, in a cold room, in a cold castle, in a cold kingdom. Yeah, not fun. I blow into my numb hands trying to get feeling back into them but I fail badly. This is no use, everything is over. All my life, I have prepared to be the princess of my kingdom, only to get kidnapped by this freak! Then, all of a sudden, the whole ice wall is punched open. Little pieces of sharp ice fly everywhere, stabbing into the Ice kings arms." ow!" The Ice king shouts. I see a boy in a light blue shirt, dark blue shorts and a white polar bear hat and a large yellow bull dog. "Ice King! Let go of the princess or else!"

"Or else, what?" Ice King says back.

"This!" The boy runs up to the Ice King and punches him in the nose. The Ice King holds his nose in pain as the dog grabs the crown off his head.

"MY CROWN! NOOOOOO" the Ice King falls on his knees and yells up to the sky. The boy walks over to me and unlocks the door with a key the Ice King dropped. He holds out his warm hand and lifts me up.

"Are you okay Princess?" He asks. I laugh nervously as he lifts me up. I shake my head up and down and look into his deep blue eyes.

"Heh, yeah just a little frost bitten and scared is all." I give him a smile and he opens his mouth to speak.

"let's take you to one of my friends. She'll take care of you and make you feel better. Oh, my name is Finn by the way, and this is my older brother Jake!" Jake waves his hand at me and smiles.

"Hello Finn, Jake. My name is Twilia."

* * *

**Okay Oc info time,**

**(Need)**

**Name:**

**Race:(Humans not aloud. I would prefer a candy person or a Nylack)**

**Age:**

**Boy/Girl**

**(Don't need but would like)**

**Appearance****:**

**Back Story:**

**Extra Info:**

**Thanks! I will try to get every OC in. Anything you would like to see just ask me by PMing me or Reviewing. **

**Review please! **


	2. Legends Reveled

**The Unknown Shadows**

**Chapter Two**

**Legends Reveled**

**Ummmm, yeah...Hey everyone, Adventuregirltwi here...I guess, Yeah, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have just been lazy I guess and have just been putting this off for a while. Any way, first things first, thanks to**_**im an evil dudette223**_

_**Snowskulls**_

**_Guest_**

_**Loverlover123** _

**_lololo9_** **for reviewing**,**favoriting or following.**

**And two, if you want a Nylack OC here's what they look like.**

** art/Adventure-Time-OC-Twilia-381662004**

**Anyway, Twilia, will you do the honers?**

**Twilia:Adventuregirl_twi, heh heh heh, _does NOT own Adventure Time in anyway and all rights belong to their rightful owners and the wonderful creator of the show Pen Ward!**

* * *

Finn's POV

"Hello Finn, Jake. My name is Twilia." Twilia does a little curtsy to me and Jake and looks at the Ice King. He is crying on the floor holding his now bare head with one hand, and his bleeding nose with the other one. She chuckles a little and looks back at me and Jake. "Thank you for saving me, really! I should get going now. I think one of the guards may have heard me sneak out." She smiles and starts walking out of the castle. The princess looks around herself with a confused look on her face. "Tell me, do you know where the Shadow Kingdom is? I was taken off of my balcony by that, that _fool_!" Her face cringes up in disgust. "Shit!" I can hear her whisper in a worried voice.

"W-well, ummmmm," I stutter a little,"I have never heard of the, ummm Shadow Kingdom." Rubbing the back of my neck, sheepishly, I continue. "Maybe Princess Bubblegum will know. She does know a lot about the other kingdoms."

"Yeah!" Jake says in agreement, "She the smartest person we know." Twilia looks kind of mad but she soon calms down and speaks.

"Fine, but after she finds my kingdom I'm leaving. I have more important stuff to do!"

I huff as she grabs my hand and leads me down the steps to the Grasslands. Jake quickly follows us down the stairs. "You know, we don't _have _to walk that far…."Jake states. I look at Jake with a snarky look as Twilia looks at him with the same confused look it seems she always has. Jake has that evil smile on his face and he stretches the size of an elephant. I climb on Jakes back and look at Twilia.

"Well, you comin'?" At first, she looks hesitant to even get close to Jake, but she soon makes her way, slowly, over to us. She gets onto Jake's back slowly and looks at me with her mouth slightly open. "What, are you _scared_?"

"Well if you were asked to get on a back of a dog that just grew twenty feet with a boy you just meet would you get on?" She smiles at me and I lightly punch her in the shoulder.

"Hey, we're like, the same age. Can you stop calling me boy?"

"Would you rather I call you peasant?" I grumble to myself and whisper 'no' in defeat. "That's what I thought"

**Time Skip**

Twilia's POV

We, or I guess Jake, has been walking a little under an hour. Acting like a little kid, I would occasionally ask if we were "there yet", not only did it make Finn laugh, but it made Jake laugh also. Apparently Finn and Jake are bothers. How? I have no idea. Maybe adoption? My little sister is adopted but she looks like the rest of our kind. Jake is a dog and Finn is a human. I have read about dogs before but never this "Human". Everyone we have pasted have called Finn, "Finn the Human Boy", which is funny because if it annoyed him when I called him boy, I'm sure it annoys him when everyone else does it too. Jake stops walking and shrinks down to his normal size.

Finn and I hop off of him and he starts leading me into a fluffy _PINK _forest. Oh How I hate pink. Even worse than a pink forest is a pink kingdom. Oradin, kill me now. **(AN: Oradin is one of four Goddesses the Nylack worship, I know, OOCish world but the Nylack are separated from the rest of Ooo) **Finn lets go of my hand and lead me into the kingdom. I take a good look around only to see the kingdom is made out of….Candy?

"Princess, this is the Candy Kingdom" Well I guess that explains why the princesses name is Bubblegum. I look around again to see that everyone is looking at me. I look down at my feet and walk as fast as I can trying to avoid everyone's stare until I realize I bump into someone and fall on the ground.

"HEY, watch where you're going!" I hear a high voice. I look down to see a talking candy cane right in front of me. At first, I'm kind of scared, until of course, I get a good look at the person standing in front of me. She can't be any older than at least seven. Looking over, I see Finn rushing over to me with a concerned look on his face. He helps me up as the young girl rushes away with her chin in the air.

"What the hell was that all about?" I whisper to myself. As royalty, no one has ever even dared to raise their voice at me once, I honestly think my father would have their heads cut off if they raised even a finger at me. Finn looks at me with a concerned eye.

"Are you okay princess?" Finn asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah. That was just a little _surprising_ for me."

"Heh, I'm sure! Okay, let's go shall we?"

"Sure," I say a little scared to continue on.

**Time Skip**

Finn and Jake lead me into the castle and I look around. Pink walls, pink floors, pink EVERYTHING! Have I mentioned I hate pink? "PRINCESS BUBLEGUM!" Finn yells, "YOU HAVE A VISITOR!", and he wants me to stop calling him boy? I think not. He acts like a child everywhere he goes. So much for a fifteen year old like himself.

"What do you want Finn? I'm busy," 'Princess Bubblegum asks in a stern voice.

"Ice King kidnapped this girl and she's a little hurt."

"Hmmm, that's weird; Ice King hasn't really taken anymore princesses lately. I wonder what has changed in him, yet again," She looks deep in thought as she looks in my direction. "I believe we haven't met, I am Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, Ruler of the candy Kingdom!" She looks at me with kind eyes as she grabs my hand. She summons Finn and Jake to follow her and me as she leads me down the long and narrow hallway. She takes us into a room that looks like an infirmary. There are many beds and medical supplies with only a few other people are getting treated. She pats one of the beds to clue that she wants me to sit on it. I walk over and do as she wants. She looks at my face, arms and legs, patching up some little wounds that I had here and there.

"You didn't seem to have any major injuries and you have frostbite in some places but that seems to be it. Now if you don't mind me asking you some questions miss?"

"Twilia?" I say my name as if it were a question wondering why she wanted to ask me questions.

"Miss Twilia. Okay, first things first, what is your full name?"

"Ummm, It's Twilia Oren Maloton"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen"

"What's your title and what kingdom do you come from?"

"I'm the Nylack Princess of the Shadow Kingdom!" I say proudly." Bonnibel looks up from scribbling on her clip board and looks at me. In her eyes, I can see disbelief.

"But, I thought the Nylack were extinct."

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
